The League Of Incredible Vegetables
The League of Incredible Vegetables is the forty-fourth episode of VeggieTales and the fourth Larry-Boy episode. Plot Bob and Larry get a video call from Alfred that someone emailed Larry-Boy that he's afraid of everything, including snakes, and needs help to overcome his fear. The League battle Flurry only to find out he has made a fake to disorient them. Then, LarryBoy gets frozen and a recall to the LarryCave is made. Alfred tells Junior that they should not trust in their supersuits and instead trust in God. Thingmabob, S-Cape and Vogue head to "This Little Piggy" Grocery where Dr. Flurry has taken as a hideout, but as a surprise counter he freezes them. After a last stand battle between Ricochet and Flurry, he throws a snowball at the Fear-Dar thus destroying the Refrigerator and freeing everyone. Alfred claims Ricochet as an official member of the League of Incredible Vegetables. Characters * Bob/Thingamabob * Larry/Larry-Boy * Junior Asparagus * Petunia Rhubarb * Mr. Lunt * Archibald Asparagus/Alfred * Laura Carrot * Scooter * Dr. Flurry Locations * The Countertop * Bumblyburg * This Little Piggy Grocery Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * Freeze, Freeze, Freeze * Silly Songs with Larry-Boy: Supper Hero * Trust In God * What Have We Learned * The League of Incredible Vegetables Fun Facts Explanations * Trolls could be either of these two: ** European mythology creatures ** An internet term used for people who join online communities just to annoy other users. * Labor Day is a American holiday celebrated on the first Monday of September. Trivia * The episode's original title was LarryBoy and the League of Superheroes. * The full title of this was "The League of the Incredible Vegetables and the Flurry of Fear". * In the trailer, the signal shown was at nighttime, but in the actual episode, it is shown at daytime. * The Fear-Dar is also known as the Refrigerator, as seen in the newspaper. * The name "S-Cape" is based on the term "escape". * The name "Thingmabob" is based of the term "thingmajig" * This is the only appearance of Bumblyburg to have a Silly Song. * In the stored cages at the LarryCave, we can see the following items: ** A replica of the LarryBoy suit. ** A key. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first Larry-Boy episode to have a Silly Song. ** The first Larry-Boy episode where Bob gets a major role (barring the cartoon series). ** The first Larry-Boy episode where Junior, Mr. Lunt, and Petunia are superheroes. ** The first episode where Bob and Larry get a video chat that is not from a child. ** The first Larry-Boy episode to be set during winter. ** The first Fall released episode since The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's not to be Christmas related. ** The first Larry-Boy episode to have no visible changes to the LarryMobile. ** The first episode not to use Miss Minchin since her debut appearance. * This was the last episode of several things: ** The last appearance for Larry-Boy in his third costume. ** The last episode John Wahba worked on. ** The last time Qwerty gets a video chat to date. ** The last episode to feature either both full and widescreen. ** The last episode where Sony DADC does the DVD authoring. *** This is also the last episode where their New Media Solutions division does the DVD authoring. * Some of the superpowers/gadgets Junior tried out before becoming Ricochet are: ** Magnetic Manipulation ** Atmokinetic ** Inflation ** Rockets ** Shape-shifting Remarks * Throughout the episode, the cable on Larry-Boy's plungers switches from the nylon cable texture to the basic yellow rope. * How was Officer Scooter supposed to know which one was the fake or the real one? Officer Scooter said the League got the fake one, but never stated how were they supposed to know in the first place. * Shouldn't Junior be electrocuted dead from his supersuit taking electrical damage? Speaking of that, he could've ran away to avoid Dr. Flurry from almost shooting him nor LarryBoy even if the suit's broken. * Although the shopping list mentions a "mustache comb", it was never seen nor used. * On the newspaper shot, the same newspaper "Local Boy Helps League Save The Day!" is shown twice in the background. Goofs * One shot shows Qwerty's shadows missing. * One LarryCave shot has shadows missing. * When Junior was sitting with his suit off, the first two shots had missing shadows, and on the third shot the shadow was back. * The live Qwerty introduction had one shadow disappear. Inside References * The monkey ran into a building called “Bananarama”, a reference to Alfred’s favorite show. * Larry-Boy being frozen in ice is a reference towards the third LarryBoy Super Short. Real World References * The penguins stealing something from a museum is a reference towards the Wallace and Gromit short "The Wrong Trouser", where Feathers tries to steal a diamond. * Grand Theft Gelato is a reference to Grand Theft Auto, a video game series with very inappropriate content in its games (they are mostly rated "M for Mature" in North America). * The scene Larry-Boy shows up from the dark is reference to the Christopher Nolan's "Dark Knight" trilogy. * Pull-Ups are training pants by diaper brand Huggies. * Kryptonite is a radioactive mineral from the DC universe which is often the weakness for Kryptonians. Particularly Superman. * Food City is a American supermarket chain, which are more recognized in Kentucky, Virginia, and Tennessee. * Go-Gurt is a yogurt brand by Yoplait where you can eat yogurt through a tube. * Angry Birds is a video game franchise used for cellphones and tablets. * Dr Flurry is a parody of Dr Willy. * The name "Thingmabob" is based of the term "thingmajig" Fast Forward * Junior would later use rockets in another Larry-Boy episode. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes